Over the last few decades, there have been different phases of interest with respect to card played games. For many years, fairly straightforward games where the players simply rolled dice and moved markers along a board game based on the roll of the dice were very popular. However interest in this type of game seems to have now faded.
More recently, the typical popular type of card game was one in which the participants moved around the board according to their ability to answer skill testing questions. Again, these types of games are not as popular as they once were, possibly because the players often found it frustrating when they were unable to answer the skill testing question.
There seems to now be a need for a new type of card playing game which does not simply rely on the luck of the roll of the dice and further which does not require a need to answer factual questions.